Just Crazy!
by madscientistvand
Summary: i don't know what is to happen in this story. because it's up to YOU! that right! YOU! you get to say what you would like to happen next! so pleez R&R and tell me what you like!
1. What Is happening?

Hi! i do not own Inuyasha... RATS!

* * *

After a long day of school, Kagome happily rides her bike home. 

Kagome: (thinking) _I wonder if I should brings some chocolate to everyone. they just may like it..._

Kagome's thoughts are interrupted by a squad of cheerleaders jumping infront of her. And Kagome nearly hits a tree.

Kagome: HEY! WATCH IT!

Cheerleading Team: WE ARE THE BULLDOGS! WE LIVE IN A HUT! AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE US, WATCH US SHAKE OUR...To the point, we want YOU to join our cheerleading team!

Kagome: No! just leave me alone! (rides off.)

Candy: (Girl in cheerleading team.) what do we do now? She's won't join our cheerleading team.

Colleen: (Captain of cheerleading team) Oh, she will alright! (sneers) she will!

Later, Kagome packs her things (including chocolate.) in her bag and prepares to go down the well. But then, the cheerleading team pops into her room and does kartwheels and pyrimids.

Cheerleading team: T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!

Kagome: JUST LEAVE! NOW! (Cheerleaders disappear.)

Kagome grabs her bag, goes down the stairs, out the door, into the shrine (or whatever it is.) and jumps down. But did not notice she was being watched by the cheerleaders.

Candy: OH MY GOODNESS! She fell in that well!

Rest of cheerleaders: (begins to rap.) SHE FELL IN THAT WELL! SHE FELL IN THAT WELL!

Colleen: OH SHUT UP! Let's just get her out and be as annoying as we can be so she will HAVE to join us!

They go over, but some how, they all fall in. **(A/N: man are they stupid!)**

**

* * *

**In feudal Japan, Kagome climbs out of the well and looks around to see no ones there. 

Kagome: That's strange! where is everybo-

Then, Inuyasha (In a safari outfit.) comes out of some bushes, goes infront of Kagome and starts talking to a guy holding a camera.

Inuyasha: (With an Austalian accent.) CRICKEY! Here's a type of Wild Boar! Isn't she a beauty!

Kagome: Inuyasha? What are you- HEY! I'M NOT A BOAR!

Inuyasha: WOWIE! CRICKEY! She can talk!

Kagome: SIT!

BAM!

Inuyasha: This one knows how to fight!I didn't even see that come'n!

WHAT DA!

Inuyasha: CRICKEY! (Runs off.)

Kagome: Inuyasha wait! (follows.)

Camera Guy: OK! THAT'S A RAP! Now it's time for my lunch break! (Disappears.)

Inuyasha and Kagome reach to a clearing to see Shippo (in leather clothes with shades on) on a motorcicle under a net.

Shippo: (With a New Jersey accent.) WAZ WRONG WI'J YA'S? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO POP A WHEELY IF I'M STUCK IN DIS!

Inuyasha: (Talking to nothing sence the camera man left.) WOWIE! CRICKEY! We got our selves a talking snake! Isn't she a beauty!

Shippo: I AIN'T NO CHICK!

Inuyasha: Ya know, it's wierd how every animal I catch I'm always assuming it's female...

Kagome: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? AND WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?

Inuyasha: I'm The Crocodile Hunter!

Shippo: And I'm just some guy from New Jersey.

Then, Sango and Miroku (Also in leather clothes.) jump out of some trees infront of everybody.

Kagome: Sang-

Sango/Miroku: (Pointing water guns at Kagome.) FREEZE! LET US DO OUR WORK IN PEACE!

Sango and Miroku begin to do The Matrix.

Kagome: (sweat drop.) Uh...

Inuyasha: (Still talking to nothing.) CRICKEY! This forest is full of wild animals! Now we have two beautiful Crocodiles! Remember kids! Don't do this at home!

Inuyasha jumps on top of Miroku and starts wrestling him. Then Kikyo (in a super herocostume.) and Sesshomaru (Also in a safari outfit.) come out of the bushes.

Kikyo: I'M (echos) WONDER WOMAN!

Sesshomaru: Ha! I'm so much better then my brother with a fake accent!

Inuyasha: OY! (stops westling Miroku) WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

Sesshomaru: The bushes! Stupid!

Kagome: And who are you?

Kikyo: I'M (echos.) WONDER WOMAN!

Shippo: We's know dat!

Sesshomaru: I'm Jeff Corwin from Jeff Corwin unleashed!

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! i had fun writing it! pleez review!**

**Inuyasha: He's right! I did have a fake accent!**

**Miroku: OUCH! YOU BROKE MY ARM!**

**Sango: HORAY! now you can't touch me!**

**Shippo:Why did i talk like that?**

**madscientistvand: Cause you're from New Jersey!**

**Kagome: So what's up for the next chapter?**

**m.s.v.: i dunno. It's up to the reviewers.**

**Kagome: Oh no!**

**m.s.v.: Don't worry! how evil can they be?**

**Kagome: Double Oh no!**

**m.s.v.: Oh come on! i think their nice! (BE EVIL TO THEM! PLEASE!) **

**Sesshomaro: o want to blow up!**

**m.s.v.: Be carefull what you say! they just may do that!**


	2. How Are We Going To Do This?

These are requests from my family and friends! and i don't own inuyasha... i hate typing that!

* * *

Ch: 2 How are we going to do this! 

Then, a short woman in a lab coat **(A/N: guess who! if you read my profile, you will know!)** with dark shades on, pops out of nowhere.

Kagome: Now who is this!

Woman: I'm **madscientinstvand**! And I'm here to help! **(A/N: to make things worse!) **With this!

**m.s.v. **(madscientistvand.) **(A/N: ya' know, i'll just type "vand" for short!)** pulls out a machine with a big red button from behind her back. She presses the button, and everyone (except for Kagome and herself.) get electricuted.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Kagome looks up to see things have just been made worse.

Sesshomaru: (with accent like the terminator.) I AM THE TERMINATOR! (squrts a giant water gun at something in the air.) HAHA!...HA!

Inuyasha: (covered in plus signs, multiplication signs, numbers and lines.) I'm the Denominator! Now all we need to do is find the Numerator! Then we can multiply the numerator and denominator to makean equivalent fraction! YAY!

Miroku: I'm Prince! OU! (does split.)

Sango: I'm Minmei! from... oh... What was that name again?

Kagome: Robotech?

Sango: Yes! That's it! How did you know that?...

Shippo: PIKA! PIKACHU!

Kagome: What?

Sango: Oh! uh... He said " I'm Pikaboo!" wait! no... um... "PikACHOO!" No! "Pikachu!" Yeah! That's right! "Pikachu!"

Kikyo: I'M (echos) HAWK GIRL!

**vand**: Well... Let's try again! (presses button.)

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha/Sesshomaru: We're Milly Vanilly! **(A/N: or Milli Vanilli.) **

Inuyasha begins to do the Milly Vanilly **(or Milli Vanilli.) **Chicken Dance while Sesshomaru lipsyncs a dumb song.

Sango: I'm SpongeBob!

Miroku: (dumbly.) I'm Patrick!

Shippo: (in a really deep voice.) I'm Plankton! (pulls out a record player and starts play some scary music.) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kikyo: (borring tone.) I'm Squidward and I'm surounded by idiots!

**vand**: Again? (presses button.)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Sesshomaru: (breathing .) ku...shh...ku...sh... I'M DARTH VADOR!

Inuyasha: (eyes shadowed.) "..."

Miroku: I'm ObiWanKanobi.

Shippo: Yoda I am.

Sango: I'm princess I'm-a-dollar!

Kagome: Don't you mean Amidalla?

Sango: Oh! That's right! The Minmei is still lingering!

Kikyo: GYGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Shippo: "Chewie Chewbacca I am" says she.

Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsusaiga **(A/N: did i spell**** that right?) **(wich turns into a light sabor) and swings it at Sesshomaru. Luckly, he misses.

Inuyasha: I'm Luke and YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!

Sesshomaru: No Luke, I am your brother!

Inuyasha: (falls on knees.) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**vand**: I'm having fun with this! (presses button.)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kikyo/Sango: WE'RE PUFFY AMI -YUMI! (play rock song.)

Inuyasha/Sesshomaro/Miroku/Shippo: WE'RE THE BACKSTREET BOYS!

Kagome: But you're missing one person.

I/S/M/SH: Oh well...

**vand**: Why isn't this working right! (presses button.)

**(A/N: this is for you! Xavilin! ) **Right before they get electricuted again, The cheerleaders come out of some trees and they get electricuted also.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Colleen: I'm Gotamon!

Candy: I'm Lilymon!

Girl: I'm Treemon!

Another Girl: Patamon!

**(A/N: i'm sure no one wants to sit here all day so that's all i can do for now.)**

Inuyasha: (High teenage voice.) I'm like the CUTEST girl ever! and like I like so totally like attract like all the boys at like school!

Sesshomaru: (Rapping.) _**Now this is a story all about how my life got fliped and turned up-side-down! And I would like you to take a minute! Just sit right there, I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Belair!**_

Shippo: SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!

Sango: I'm Blossom!

Miroku: I'm Bubbles!

Kikyo: And I'm Buttercup!

Sango/Miroku/Kikyo: And we're the Power Puff Girls!

Kagome/**vand**: -SIGH-

* * *

**Well, i hope you liked this chapter! pleez review!**

**Xavilyn- sorry! i did not have enough time to do all of the cheerleaders. (and i could not remember most of the Digimon names!) But i'll try to think of something stupider for them next time!**

**yugiisacutey- i like that name! i think he's cute too! he just needs a higher voice. but still i'm sorry if i offended you! my friend and her family are from New Jersey and they all talk like that! i could not think of a name to call it so i just said "New Jersey accent."**

**snakeyes( )- i like that name too! i'll make sure to have the gangsing Disney songs! actually, i'll make the whole the next chapter full of music! PS.i can get hyper too! just in my own way. i mostly just start joking around with my older sister and make fun of people doing stupid things on T.V.!**

**Inuyasha:WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THE MILLY VANILLY -(orMilliVanilli.)**-** HEY! STOP TYPING "MILLI VANIILI" (or Milly Vanilly.) WHEN EVER WE SAY MILLY VANILLY (or Milli Vanilli.) STOP IT! (or Milly Vanilly.) JUST SHUT UP YOU'RE TYPING! (or Milli Vanilli.) **

**vand: How can i "shut up" my typing? there's nothing to shut up.**

**Inuyasha: (or Milly Vanilly.) Just shut up! AND WHY DID I START TALKING LIKE A TEENAGE GIRL?**

**vand: cause i wanted you to.**

**Sango: (with Minmei's voice.) Um... why am i still talking like Minmei?**

**vand: cause i WANT you to sound stupid.**

**Sesshomaru: when am i going to blow up?**

**vand: when some one tells me to in a review. and why whould you want to blow up?**

**Sesshomaru: Because i'm surounded by stupid people!**

**Cheerleaders: OH! WE LOVE YOU TOO! (hug Sesshomaru.)**

**Sesshomaru: why me...**

**vand: HEY! if i don't get many reviews, i'll also put that in the next chapter! "The Cheerleaders Chase Down Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!"**

**Inuyasha/Sesshomaru: -GULP-**

**Kagome: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!**

**vand: Kagome, Kikyo, you guys are going to have a LOT of competition!**

**Kagome/Kikyo: Huh?...**


	3. Music and Teenage Girls

**Hi! i'm finally updating! And i don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Ch: 3 Music and Teenage Girls. 

Later, after a several times of trying...

**vand**: THAT'S IT! THIS MACHINE HAS BEEN BOTHORING ME ENOUGH!

Kagome: That's right! So what are we going to do with it? Blow it up? Throw it off a cliff? Put it on a rocket and send it to Pluto?

**vand**: I'M GOING TO... Wipe this smuge off of it! (Gets a hankerchiff and wipes the machine.) It's been driving me crazy!

Kagome: I...I...I... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WE NEED TO GET THEM BACK TO NORMAL! AND WE ARE **NOT** GOING TO DO ANYTHING ELSE UNTILL WE'VE FIXED THEM!

**vand**: O- okay! Just don't hurt me!

**vand **prepares to press the button again but the Cheerleaders run off right before she pushes it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha: WOW! I'm glad that's over!

Sango: I'm ready to passout!

Miroku: Yeah b-b-but why do I have a sudden erge to...

**(A/N: this is for snakeyes( )! ) **Inuyasha, Kikyo,Shippo, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango start to sing.

I/Kik/Sh/S/M/San: _When you wish apon a star, makes no differents who you are! When you wish apon a star your dreams will come true!_

Their songs changes.

I/Kik/Sh/S/M/San:_Cinderalie! Cinderalie! Night and day it's Cinderalie! _

Song changes.

I/K/S/S/M/S: _Look for the bear neccessities! The simple bear neccessities! Forget about your worries and your strife!_

Kagome:Now what do we do?

**vand**: I KNOW!

vand presses the button again.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**(A/N: for Jackie( )!) **Inuyasha puts on a red sweater and blue jean pants and stuffs his clothes with water balloons.

Inuyasha: HEY! HEY! HEY! IT'S FAAA----AAT ALBERT!

Back ground music plays.

Music: nah... nah... nah... We're gonna have a good time!

Inuyasha: HEY! HEY! HEY!

Kikyo puts on a big puple dinosaur outfit while Sango puts on a big bird outfit.

Kikyo: _I love you! You love me! we're a great big family-_

Sango: -_A, B, C, D, E, F, G-_

Kikyo: _WITH A GREAT BIG HUG-_

Sango: **_H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P,-_**

Kikyo: **_-AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU!-_**

Sango: **_Q, R, S, T, U, V!-_**

Kikyo: **_WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO!_**

Sango: **THAT'S IT!**

While Sango and Kikyo get into a cat fight, Miroku and Sesshomaru put on dresses, high heels, blond wigs and red lip stick.

Miroku:(High teenare voice.) Like, oh my god! We are, like, the coolest girls ever! We're not even girls! We're two guys who are, like, in the FBI trying to act like teenage girls!

Seshomaru: YOU JUST GAVE AWAY OUR COVER!

Miroku: Yeah, well, you were think'n it!

Sesshomaru: But you said it!

Shippo: (In a egg costume ontop of a wall.) _Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall! Humpty Dumty had a great fall! _(Falls off wall and his egg costume breaks.) _All the kings horses and all the King's men, could not put Humpty back together again!_

vand: Might as well try again!

Vand presses the button again and everyone (Including Kagome, vand and the rest of the feudal era.) get electricuted.

Whole feudal era: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone wakes up to see that they are in Philadelphia. **(A/N: i know. it's out of the blue!.) **And there's a man in early 90's clothes.

Shippo: Who are you?

Man: I'm The Fresh Prince!

* * *

**sorry it took me so long to update! pleez review and tell me what you'd like to happen! thanx!**


End file.
